


so come here and never leave this place

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrowwave, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Greenwave, Lazy Mornings, M/M, implied bottom!Mick, reappearance of Mick's Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Mick needs his personal heater back, but his heater is busy exercising at four AM.





	so come here and never leave this place

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH. I can’t believe I'm back on my Arrowwave bullshit. Anyways, yesterday was my birthday and I w a s going to post this, but uhh, it was my birthday, so I wasn't really on my laptop or editing (if we can call the finished product edited) on my clipboard.

The sound of Oliver Queen grunting wasn't an unfamiliar sound to Mick. To be completely honest, he was the cause of the younger man making similar noises the night before. With the lack of light in the otherwise quiet apartment, Mick concluded that it was far too early for his lover to be awake.

"Princess," he mumbled into his pillow, "Princess."

A hum drifted to his ear, then a moment later lips pressed into the apple of the ex con's cheek.

"Yes?"

Mick lifted his head just enough to open one bleary, hazel eye at the other man. Once more, he thought to himself that it was far too goddamn early for his lover to be up. Oliver didn’t even have _clothes on_.

"The hell are you doing?"

"It's called 'warm up exercises'," Oliver replied, "it precedes intense training, or for today, the rest of my morning routine."

"Come back to bed." The Legend stuck a hand out of his warm, blanket cocoon to pull the ~~ex~~ semi Green Arrow closer by his neck.

"I'm not done yet, babe."

"I'm cold and it's too fucking early for you to be up."

Oliver gave him a lopsided grin. "I think you can survive an hour without sticking your feet between my thighs."

"Yeah, but they won't be warm and toasty," Mick protested.

"It's truly a Greek tragedy."

"It is, so get back in bed and I'll spot you when you lift at a normal goddamn time, like four PM."

"Mm, tempting." Oliver snuck his hand underneath the duvet to run it down the rough terrain of his lover's back. "Are you sure I can't do my morning exercise?"

"No workouts. Bed. Now. Andele."

Mick stiffened when he felt Oliver's mischievous hand dip down to palm at his ass. With suddenly perfect clarity that he never achieved before noon, he soon realized that his poor morning wood was pinned down to the mattress and getting harder at the thought of what the blue eyed bastard had in mind.

"I really wanted to get in my exercise," Oliver crooned into his ear, coupled by the teasing sensation of fingers trailing along the cleft of his ass. "You sure that you don't want to help me work up a sweat?"

The older man cursed Oliver and his stupidly talented fingers and ARGUS approved manipulation tactics.

"Soo? What do you say, Mick?"

"I say you better get in this bed and fuck me, or else we're wrestling and it won't be rough in a fun way." Mick grumbled even as he pulled back the blanket protecting his naked body from the cool temperature Oliver and William preferred to let his ridiculously athletic boyfriend in.

Who was Oliver to pass up such an invite?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Happy late ass 2019!! Today's my birthday, so I figured, hey, here's a gift for you guys. Sing along with me, children. Maligayang bati sa akin, maligayang bati sa akin, maligayang maligayang, maligayang bati sa akin! Congratulations, you probably sang in Tagalog for the first time. Not a first for me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I wrote it on a whim, so there wasn't much planning involved, ahaha. Fingers crossed you were slightly amused by Mick and Oliver's interactions.
> 
> Well no matter what, thank you for taking the time to read this fic. Let's make 2019 a great year for us all, let's accomplish one New Year's resolution, make new friends, watch Golden Girls late at night, live our best lives in TwentyBiTeen, and most importantly take care of ourselves. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
